The present invention relates to handheld computers. In particular, the present invention relates to a handheld computer comprised of a button structure providing one or more floating buttons.
Handheld computers, typically referred to as personal digital assistants (PDAs), are mobile devices used to operate personal information management programs. These programs include calendar applications, electronic phone books, and to-do lists.
FIG. 12 is a frontal view of a handheld computer. The handheld computer includes a housing 218 having a plurality of buttons 216. The buttons 216 are disposed on a surface of housing 218 near a display 214. The buttons are typically used to input data and actuate programs. Examples of handheld computers include PALM m100, PALM V, HANDSPRING VISOR, and RESEARCH IN MOTION BLACKBERRY, and COMPAQ IPAQ. Other handheld computers include mobile devices such as pagers and cell phones.
Several designs are currently in use for buttons on the handheld computer. Current designs include independently actuatable buttons that can be manipulated without affecting of other buttons. Some handheld computers, such as the PALM V, manufactured by PALM INC., use a button bar that forms a frame for a plurality of buttons. The button bar and buttons may be unitarily formed. The buttons are joined to the button bar by members. Each member deflects about the bar when the buttons are pressed. An example of this kind of button structure is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,147,314, hereby incorporated by reference.
The button bar configuration provides certain advantages over a configuration where the buttons are not interconnected, but independent. Among the advantages, the button bar enables all of the buttons for the handheld computer to be molded in a single process, thereby saving manufacturing costs and ensuring a consistent manufacturing quality.
FIG. 13 illustrates the possible motions for a button structure 240 about a bar 210, under the prior art. The button structure 240 may connect to bar 210 using a linear connecting member 220. When the button structure is pressed by a user, member 220 cantilevers, causing the button structure 240 to undergo a slight radial motion about bar 210. Variations in the normal radial motion of button structure 240 may be caused by flexing about bar 210. The radial motion of button structure 240 may cause it to lodge against the opening of the housing. Since the button structure 240 flexes when deviated, a bias may cause the button structure to get stuck against the edge of its opening, making the button difficult for the user to dislodge.
Embodiments of the invention provide for a button component on a handheld computer. The button component includes a bar and a plurality of members that extend outward from the bar to a plurality of button structures. Each member is joined to one of the button structures. The members that connect the button structures to the bar are shaped to have a linear length that is sufficient to enable the button structures to have a substantially linear motion when directed inward. The linear lengths of the members also permit the button structures to have some lateral freedom within their respective openings in the housing of the handheld computer. In addition, the amount of flexing about the bar is reduced by the shape of the members.
The button structure provides for integrally joined buttons that float within their respective openings in the housing of the handheld computer. The buttons can float because they can be moved laterally and vertically with minimal flexing about the bar that joins the buttons.